I Love You and Only You
by Ninjababygirl16
Summary: okay so it's a Leland Chapman love story with some drama but not enough to make u go. ughhh i'm not reading this anymore it has too much drama. so yeah it's more about love and family and maybe some bounty hunting hehe ;
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story like ever so bare with me please! :) I  
don't own DTBH by the way, only Arianna and the other characters you  
don't know:) Please enjoy:)

Arianna-Joy Anino

Age:20  
Height: 5"4  
Weight: about 110lbs  
Hair: pitch black with green streaks length: mid-back  
Eyes: black  
Ethnicity: Filipino

Leland Blaine Chapman  
Age:26(yes I made him 26 deal with it)  
Height:5"8  
Weight: (I don't know how much he weighs sorry)  
Hair: brown falls between shoulder blades  
Eyes: brown  
Has two kids Dakota and Cobie  
You know the DTBH crew: Dog, Beth, Duane Lee, Baby Lyssa, and Justin:)  
yes I put Justin in it!

Okii so I'll update and put more up soon:) reviews and ideas are nice  
so if you could and would that would be great:) okay?yep I love you  
all ready! Well at least if you review and give me ideas but yeah.  
I'mma go now! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I've known the Chapman family since I was born practically. My parents are best friends with Dog and Beth or in my case Uncle Dog and Auntie Beth. Well obviously their kids are my best friends. I've looked up to Uncle Dog and Auntie Beth ever since I can remember. So one fine day when I was 13 I decided I wanted to work with Uncle Dog and of course I did! And ever since then I've wanted to become a bounty hunter!

"Mom! I don't wanna freakin move! I wanna stay here!" I whined.

"Anak you have to, papa got a job in California." she said trying to calm me down.

After 2 weeks, we were gone. We left to California. I left my life, my friends, my second family behind, and my sister because she wanted to stay; since she's old enough and all. My life collapsed in a matter of weeks.

*Fast Forward 7 years*

"AHH! Hawaii here I come! Again…" We are finally moving back to Hawaii after 7 long years! During those 7 years I got a new baby brother and I am now a licensed bounty hunter! I also decided to fulfill my dream and bounty hunt in Hawaii with Uncle Dog, Auntie Beth, and their family.

Once we arrived in Hawaii, I was already on a hunt! I left my family to go into my car with my sister and find the guy. As Andrea (sister) was driving the informant called me and told me that he was standing on the sidewalk by Da Kine Bail Bonds. Hmm that name sounds familiar. She parked my car across the street and ran to a place where he won't see us.

"Freeze you son of a biscuit! I said freeze!" I yelled as he started running. I started to chase after him; mind you I'm wearing 4 inch boots. As I was running I saw him run into Da Kine Bail Bonds. Perfect I thought. I ran into the building and saw him and tackled him! Everyone just shot their heads at our direction and stood there in awe.

"Didn't I tell you to freeze?" I asked as I cuffed him. I handed him to my sister and told her to meet me at home.

"My ohh my, this place hasn't changed a bit!" I said walking over to Duane Lee, Leland, Justin, and Baby Lyssa. They all looked at me with a confused face.

"Excuse me, do we know you?" Leland asked with the confused look still on his face.

"Ohh my gosh, you guys don't remember your best friend? I'm shocked. Maybe I should come back when you guys remember who kicked all your guys' butt at hockey on the Playstation." I said walking away.

"Ari?" All of them said in unison. I turned around and ran into their arms.

"Dude we freakin missed you! Seven freakin long years!" Justin said hugging me again.

"Ohh I know! Well my dad missed Hawaii so much we moved back here!" I said sitting down on the couch. In my head I thought, whoa Leland got sexy! *wink wink* We had small talk and jokes but there was one question I still had to ask. "Where are Auntie Beth and Uncle Dog? Don't say anything because I wanna mess with them just a little haha!"

"Of course Baby Ari wants to mess with one of us!" Duane Lee joked as I walk into their office.

Okay I'm gonna leave it here and have you waiting for what Arianna is gonna do to Beth and Dog. Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! Review! Review! Review! Love You3


End file.
